


What Makes Her Shine

by verucasalt123



Series: What Makes Her [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip didn’t turn out quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Her Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually set about two years prior to the 2nd part in the series.

On Lucy’s second birthday, Lydia bought her a pair of sparkly purple go-go boots that zipped up the side and were almost knee-high. The night she got them, it took Stiles and Derek half an hour to convince her to take them off when it was time to get into the bath. Afterward, they made the mutual decision to let her sleep with them on, because picking your battles is important with a toddler and this was _not_ the hill on which either of them were willing to die.

 

The novelty wore off slightly with time, but three months later Lucy still loved those boots. Her parents knew she’d grow out of them eventually (at which time Lydia would probably provide her with a brand new pair just as sparkly) and they would let her enjoy them as often as she liked. Which included the day Stiles’ dad joined them for a trip to the local children’s museum. It had just opened, and boasted many interactive exhibits that would thrill even a two year old. Being the Sheriff had its perks, and free tickets to opening weekend was one of them. He drove over to Derek and Stiles’ place ready for a day of family fun and some precious time with his granddaughter. 

 

The museum really was something special. There were huge aquariums filled with every kind of fish any of them had ever seen. Derek picked up his daughter and pointed at the fish as she practiced her newly-learned skill of identifying colors. The Sheriff could only look on with fondness as his son in law held Lucy close to the glass and his son cheered her on as she squealed “Wed! Gween! GWEEEEEEN! BWUE!” while pointing at all the different fish. 

 

Eventually they moved on to a whole room dedicated to rocks and sand. There were posters on the wall for older kids explaining different kinds of sediment and where they came from. Lucy’s favorite part, it became clear right away, was the table at the end of the room. Sand came from long plastic tubes that ended in a low water table, and she was fascinated with the process of picking up a handful of wet sand and letting it slide through her fingers while she giggled madly. 

 

None of the adults could say exactly when things started getting out of hand, but Stiles realized at some point that the girl’s clothes were soaked completely through. Her shirt was dripping puddles of water onto the floor because she’d lost interest in the sand and just started slapping the water, splashing it all over herself, the floor, the kids near her…everywhere, really. And, of course, this would have to be the day that Derek had packed extra diapers and wipes and juice boxes but not a spare outfit. His justification of assuming that she wouldn’t be able to manage ruining her clothes _at a museum_ fell flat, and then it just got worse as his heightened sense of smell alerted him to a situation that needed to be taken care of immediately. 

 

The Sheriff put his best effort into not laughing his ass off while Derek rushed Lucy into the bathroom for a clean diaper and Stiles ran out to the car in the desperate hope there would be some clothing in there. He came back with only one of his short-sleeved button up plaid shirts that had been thrown in the back who knows when. Still, it was better than nothing. 

 

Derek and Stiles were in the changing station for quite some time peeling her out of her wet clothes, cleaning up a major diaper incident and trying to figure out a way to get her out of there without someone calling child protective services on them (though Stiles’ dad probably could have helped out there). 

 

Finally, two defeated fathers exited the family changing room. They were followed by a brown haired beauty, smiling brightly with all her teeth, still wearing the shiny purple boots and with Stiles’ shirt draped around her like a cape. People walking by couldn’t help but look, and Lucy couldn’t help but indulge what she saw as her adoring fans. She just waved at everyone in sight, then looked over at the Sheriff and said, “PopPop, I’m a pwincess!”

 

All he could do was scoop her up and agree wholeheartedly. Derek mumbled about encouraging her, Stiles looked at his father pleadingly, and Lucy just hopped down and marched through the front hallway of the Beacon Hills Children’s Museum like she was the star of the show in her boots and makeshift cape. 

 

“This is my reward for patiently raising a child with a flair for the dramatic, boys”, the Sheriff said, keeping a close eye on the newly self-appointed royalty. “Now I get to watch Stiles do it and I’ll encourage her all I want”, he finished, with a sharp but playful look at Derek. 

 

Luckily, the queen was getting hungry so they made their way back to the car, determined to be more prepared for their next outing.


End file.
